What you didn't know
by justanothernigga
Summary: When Dani walks in one day suffering from an unknown sickness , Danny has no option but to help his 'cousin' but as he helps Dani he ands up finding more then he ever thought possible


SO YOU'RE A FATHER

CHAPTER #1

 **Fentonworks**

Bored is defined as when you are weary or uninterested because something is tedious or dull in simple terms an example of bored is what Danny was feeling at the moment, he was watching the TV or channel surfing in other words, the school had been temporarily closed for construction purposes they had been given a whole month off unluckily for Danny both his friends were out of town on family functions leaving the 16 year old alone and bored since even at home he was alone with his parents attending a scientists conference in Washington and jazz was in collage.

Hearing the doorbell Danny stood up grabbed his wallet to pay for the pizza he had ordered, opening the door he didn't find the delivery guy he saw little girl wearing clothing that seemed to big for her looking closer he saw the girls face it looked like Danielle but the girl was 10 years old by the look of her physical structure, which only ment one thing Vlad had cloned him again he really was getting tired of the guy he really didn't know when to stop

"Danny I need your help?" Though the voice sounded younger it still sounded like Dani but why did she look like a 10 year old by his calculations Dani should be around 14 in looks unless she was having stability problems but wanting to be on the safer side Danny had to be sure

"Dani?" Judging by the nod it was her, moving out of the wayfor Dani to enter the house Danny led her into the living room.

"What happened why do you look younger? Did Vlad do this? " Danny was completely lost since he couldn't find any thing wrong with her she looked completely health so what was the problem

" I don't know I was hoping you could help me." Her voice sounded meek as if she lost all the confidence she used to possess. After a few more awkward words between the pair, they were able to finally able to settle down and talk about the matter which led them to the basement with plans of going to the ghost zone.

"So who's this ghost we're going to again? " Dani asked, she had changed her clothes, she was now wearing Jazz's old clothes which were unsurprisingly pink with hello kitty all over she absolutely hated with a burning vigour.

"Frostbite his the leader of the far frozen?"Danny said while fiddling with the Fenton thermos

"Why him, is he some sort of wizard?" That sounded highly immature for Dani to say, she was like a mini Jazz with Danny's personality.

"No." Deciding to not point her out Danny kept on working on the thermos.

"Then his a witch!" The fear she displayed on her face would have worried most but fortunately Danny heard what she said leaving the out come being him sighing.

"No, Danielle his not now get into the Spector Speeder."

"Why, I thought we were going to fly there, you know we can fly right?"

"I know we can fly Danielle but we don't understand your problem yet, you could have problems anytime and I will not be able to help and stop with the questions already."

Traveling with Danielle was kinda of OK but it went downhill when when she got her hands on his dad candy compartment, shit hit the fan that type of energy levels surpassed nuclear bombs.

 **FAR FROZEN**

 **1 HOUR LATER**

Landing in the snowy terrain of the Far Frozen was easy due to the large open area and luckily Dani had fell asleap 30 minutes ago after the suger rush had worn off. Picking up the little girl Danny made his way into Frostbite's home

"Great one to what do we owe the honour of your vist ." Frostbites name was always an annoyance to the young Phantom. But deciding to ignore the matter for a more serious situation, Danny moved forward showing Danielle to Frostbite. "What has happened to the little one,"

"That is something I was hoping you could help in." Danny said as he set down Danielle on bed,"Do you remember the time I told you about my clone?"

"So this is young Danielle, isn't she ment to be 14 by now?"

"Yes she is but something happened to her, I don't know what and she seemed confused to." Danny was really hoping Frosbite could help since no one else had the medical and technological skill in the ghost zone. It was either Frostbite or the creator of Dani Vlad not a logical choice and one Danny would rather die than go to.

"Do not worry Great one my people will do all that is within the powers to help your young one." Danny choked after hearing what Frostbite said

"She is more like my cousin, if we have to put a label on it, not my 'young one' ." Danny said sarcastically make a point on the word cousin

"Is she not a product of you DNA, Great one." Frostbite asked looking confused.

"Yes but she …" The sentence was left incomplete due to Danny not knowing any was he can argue against the ghosts statement

"I must apologize great one but I will need to supervise Danielle's check I will be back to inform you about in an hour being the latest."After saying that the ghost made his way into an room that Dani had been moved to during their strange conversation.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

Danny was beginning to worry Frostbite had said he'd be back in an hour and two had passed with no sign of any one exiting the room,that was until the was a shift in the door and the before mentioned ghost stepped out with a neutral look on his face,"Did you find out what's wrong with her?" Danny asked using all Hus will power not to go into a panic frenzy, Dani was family and he didn't wanna loss any family.

"Danielle is in a delicate state with her DNA suffering from irregularities that have caused her to de-age, the seemed to be an unbalanced amount of ector-plasm that has caused the ageing agent in her body to work backwards by our estimations she has at the most a week before she de-ages past the cell level. Or in simple terms Danielle will die in 7 days." The news hit Danny hard he had always felt guilty on letting Dani leave they could have bonded more, now the little girl was gonna die not knowing she was ever loved she would die an outcast, teers flowed down Danny's face."But we were able to find away to restore her ageing, were going to need your DNA sample." Hope was restored in Danny, Dani had chance."But great one we have discovered that Danielle has another blood sample in her we were not able to pinpoint it as human or ghost and unfortunately it is needed greatly for the recovery of the little one."

Danny tried with all his might to find a possible answer for the presented issue is that why Dani was female she wasn't his clone she was his genetically created offspring. Thinking hard the only thing that popd into his head was Vlad and than it began to make more sense if he could get Vlad's documents on the creation of Dani he could get answers quickly and he got a chance to mess up the fruit loop's lab

 **VLAD'S WISCONSIN MANSION**

 **BASEMENT LAB**

 **3HOURS LATER**

After making it to the kab and checking if Vlad was home Danny was able to find the info after a hour of searching.

 _Subject 6_

 _Gender : Female_

 _Maturity age : 12_

 _Height : 3ft 7"_

 _Weight : 57kg_

 _Paternal DNA sample_

 _Daniel Fenton/Phantom_

 _Maternal DNA sample_

 _Ember McLain_

The was only one word that could sum up Dannys thoughts and that word was **fucked**

 _ **And that is my first Danny Phantom fic which is formed on my favourite type of fanfics when the hero has legit reason for being soft while still being badass**_

 _ **Please review, favorite and follow the fic**_

 _ **Peace out bitchs;-) ;-)**_


End file.
